Shin Youngwoo
Summary Shin Youngwoo is forced into manual labor jobs after graduating high school becuse of an enormous debt from getting his Satisfy gear. He is known for being a loser in high school and a useless son who only knows how to trouble his family. He also has a rotten personality to-boot. The story begins in Satisfy, a virtual reality game world, with a level 73 warrior named Grid (Shin Youngwoo's In-Game name) entering the Northern End Cave. Here he finds Pagma's Rare Book an item he needs to finish the "Earl Ashur’s Secret Request" (S) but finds the item more valuable than the quest clear. Trying to log off to try and sell the legendary book later he finds he is unable to do so because of a notification of a change of the S-ranked quest into "Earl Ashur's Anger" (SS). Earl Ashur then appeared and ordered his knights to kill Grid and take the book but before he died Grid used Pagma's Rare Book, becoming the first legendary class, Pagma's Descendant. Following that, Grid drops to level 1 due to the legendary class change and dies, failing the quest. Then he drops to level -1 due to the minus 2 levels penalty of failing the SS-ranked quest, activating the hidden negative level system. He now struggles to survive and make money in the world of Satisfy as the first negative levelled legendary blacksmith. Appearance At the beginning of the story Shin Youngwoo is described as "ugly" because of his attitude and unhealthy habits like regularly eating unhealthy foods (instant ramen) and spending his whole day in the game without breaks (no baths, no exercise). His personality and habits also gives of a vibe that scares people away. He has no care on what he wears and sometimes doesn't even change from what he wears inside the house. In the later chapters he improves his way of living and starts to regularly exercise so now he has a fit body that resembles an athlete and shoulders that resemble a professional swimmer. He also develops more pride in himself and together with his striking black eyes and manly features, it is discovered that he was not ugly at all. However he also can't be said to be handsome. He is only ordinary looking. He also learns to take care of his outer appearance like wearing more decent clothes. When assimilating with Braham Grid gains white hair and ruby colored eyes. He has a sharp jawline and his face is a mixture of his manly features and Braham's beautiful features. He is stated to be very handsome in this mode gaining fangirls around the world. He was first even misunderstood as having plastic surgery by reporters. Personality Shin Youngwoo lives and dies for money. Besides that he would care about his sister and family. This personality comes mainly from him having an insane debt and also living life insanely cheaply (IE:His father distributes a chicken over 3 meals). He is also dedicated when it comes to something. Whenever he makes an item it has to be the best of the best. Also he has a "realistic" sight on quest. Attempting to deny alot of quests that are much too hard for him. But due to misunderstandings he will look righteous and honorable. Pagma's Descendant Grid (Shin Youngwoo) found the legendary "Pagma's Rare Book". After opening the book he has become Pagma's Descendant. Pagma was a legendary blacksmith who was known for his blacksmith skills and swordmanship skills. Becoming legendary in the world. As Pagma's Descendant its his job to find out who exacttly Pagma was and why he was so legendary. Also being helping people against evil people and creating legendary items. As Pagma's Descendant all the basic blacksmith skills are mastered and unlocked. Following those basic blacksmith skills are the legendary blacksmith skills. Which he all obtains but they are all level 1 in the beginning. Later on he finds clues about Pagma's Swordmanship obtaining 5 different skills. Wave, Restraint, Link, Kill and Transcend. Story Prologue The story begins out with a raid composed of top ranked players and elite players of the Silver Knights fighting against the boss Hell Gao. When Hell Gao appears they get all kinds of negative effects on their body. Meanwhile, they see someone get out and start mining without any of those effects. Winston It starts out as Grid finds Pagma's Rare Book . He attempts to run away and sell it online but gets stopped by Earl Ashur. Earl Ashur is furious for him trying to take it away and not return it, thus he tries to kill Grid. However, before he dies he uses the legendary book and becomes Pagma's Descendant. This gives him the blacksmith skills. After he dies he gets an S grade quest involving him stopping the Yatan church from sacrificing a virgin. He fails this quest and he is level is now -3. He attempts to make a legendary sword with 10+ million attack, and other ridicilous stats. In the end he makes something he doesn't want to and names it "Failure". However although it is called Failure, it has good stats. The only problem are the materials, which is made of blue Orichalcum. And even having a ridicilous user restriction of having 300 levels, 5000 strength and having Advanced Sword Mastery level 8 or higher After this he goes to "Smith". He is a novice blacksmith at the village Gairan. He teaches him how to cut wood and how to mine. Later on ,he also teaches him how to make jaffa arrows. Here Grid learns he can make different grade jaffa arrows. He later on sells these items for quite some money, while the community is wondering which blacksmith made this (There were no epic arrows before this, only normal arrows). He goes to "Winston". Here he meets Khan's Smithy. Khan is under pressure from the Mero Company to sell his Blacksmith. However, Khan is stubborn and he doesn't want to sell his blacksmith that has been there for generations. They eventually send people over to take it by force, however, this backfires as Grid kills all of them. The leader of the Mero Company "Valmont" 'is getting advice from '"Rabbit". Rabbit is an intelligent man who knows how to seek profit. While Valmont is quite narrow-minded and hot-headed. Rabbit advises Valmont to do a blacksmith contest. Where two people show off, and whoever makes the best item will stay away from Khan's Smithy. Valmont agrees and they do a contest. Meanwhile, Grid hears the news of this contest and starts practicing for it. Khan gives a quest to Huroi to spread the news of the corruption in Winston to Earl Steim. However, at the border, he gets arrested and gets thrown into the dungeon. Here he receives a cruel quest where he has to survive for 24 hours while online. He accepts this quest and attempts to survive the horrible dungeon. Here we get a new character introduced, "Euphemina". Her class is to copy skills. With this class, she can copy any skill she sees within a certain reason. (She cannot copy legendary attacks or something similar) She receives an S grade quest from the Mero Company to win a contest between blacksmiths. She accepts it and tries to copy Grid's blacksmith skills, but cannot. Then she copies Khan's skill which she succeeds in. Making a very good item. However, Grid finds out that his item is much better then Euphemina's one. But before he can show it, he gets arrested for "conversing with an enemy of Winston". He gets thrown into the Dungeon too just like Huroi. He receives the quest to save him as an Apostle of Justice. Meanwhile on the Mero Company's side Rabbit is discussing with Euphemina about a deal. Rabbit says its time to quit with the Mero Company and recognizes Grid's potential. He gives her the quest to help him escape out of the Dungeon. Euphemina does so and attempts to escape with Grid. However, Grid has other plans. For his quest, he needs to save Huroi who is currently stuck in the lowest level of the dungeon. He attempts to get him out, but they're both getting chased by the Knights and soldiers of the corrupt Lord of Winston. Euphemina will defend all the soldiers on the third floor, while Grid will go to the fourth floor to save Huroi. Here Grid meets the Knight Leo. He is known for being a great talent and the youngest of the five knights within Winston. Here Grid manages tot kill the Knight through a dust explosion. He eventually finds Huroi and he becomes the Apostle of Justice. Here Huroi swears his allegiance to Grid. They eventually escape the Castle. Afterwards, they capture Baron Lowe. Grid meets Rabbit discovering that he has betrayed the Mero Company and wanted to invest into Grid for seeing his future possibilities. However this gets cut short as when Rabbit's trial comes in, he receives a 10-year punishment in jail, which leaves him unable to help Grid. When Grid comes to Khan's Smithy he starts talking with Khan. Khan recognizes Grid as his successor, giving him the same rights as the owner of Khan's Smithy A guild called Tzedakah, has finally managed to find a trace of the blacksmith who made the Special Jaffa Arrows. They instantly all rush to Winston to attempt to find this mysterious blacksmith. (They mistake Euphemina for the mysterious Blacksmith) After all of this Grid stayed at the Smithy for over a month. Researching how he should get the efficiency from creating items and blacksmithing. After a while members of the Tzedakah Guild came in seeking to ask Khan about the Blacksmith from the contest(Euphemina). Khan is trying to politely help this young men, but they're being very rude and even Grid gets angry. They eventually leave but Grid has a bad impression of them. After a long time of creating items, Grid decides to sell his items in an auction house. This is the first auction that will be held after the new appointment of the lady of Winston. Alot of people will try to curry favor with the Lady by presenting good items. Grid however only does it for the money. He ends up selling 6 of the 7 items, including "Very Delicate Plate Armor" for 3500g and "Seemingly Plain Gauntlets" for 2000g(around 6,600,000 won together). After the auction he gets invited by the administrator for a little talk. Here he receives a quest to make equipment for the knights, but on the condition that they had to be better then what he sold today. After numerous attempts to creatte a sword he makes a legendary rated sword called " Sword of Self-Transendence".